My Fate
by gothicteresa
Summary: "I float and sink in my life. I keep it silent as I know it is hopeless to escape as if I am secretly to get her life to live with pain." If it's my fate, I should face it. Blind Mag has regrets on literally everything. She wants to fix it until she realises there is nothing but her fate.


Blind Mag sat in front of her dresser and looked at her photos with Marni with tears running down her cheeks. Perhaps that was the best gift from Geneco since she never had real eyes in her sockets.

Mag locked herself in her bedroom facing four walls every day she came back from singing. She never spoke to anyone, not even her bodyguard. She received no human interaction at all as if she was in jail. The only one she talked to was the pictures on her dresser. Maybe she could even feel the presence of Marni while talking to the pictures.

"Everything will have an end tomorrow. I'll end them by myself. By then I'll reunite with you and Shilo. How is everything? What about I come and sing for you?" Mag tilted up her head and looked at the mirror self. She let out a laugh. Many people said eyes were the window of your soul. But what Mag had were a pair of robotic eyes. Looking at her teary robotic eyes, she found her soul which she had lost for almost 20 years. She never laughed since…she didn't even remember when the last time she let out a laugh was. Her sudden laugh definitely startled her bodyguard who was outside of her bedroom.

 **Blind Mag POV**

Marni died of a blood disease. Shilo died as well. Nathan…Nathan shut me down. I haven't seen him since then. I do miss them. What if they didn't die? What if I didn't get my eyes? Footages from 19 years ago came up again. I decided to project and watch them again.

 **19 years ago…**

"Nathan? Where's Marni? She told me to come this afternoon."

"She left…"

"Left? Where did she go?" I saw blood stains on Nathan's shirt and I knew something wrong immediately. "Nathan…where did she go?"

"She is dead! Marni and Shilo are dead!"

"Wait! What happened?" Marni called me this afternoon to sort out Shilo's room with her tonight. How…why did it become her last words?

"I couldn't save her. I poisoned them. She threw up blood right after she took the medicine…I'm a murderer!" I couldn't react at the moment. Everything happened all at once. "You go! Never come here again!" Nathan said before I could give a reaction. He pushed me outside the house.

"Can I see Marni? Please!"

"OUT!" Bang! The door was shut on my face.

"Nathan!"

 **19 years later…**

I'm totally heartbroken. My two best friends, one was dead, one shut me out of his life…and a little one I will never get a chance to know of. There is not a single moment I don't think of them every night in my bed. I wish Marni was here with me to cope with Rotti. I wish I could have a girl talk with Shilo, like a secret one between goddaughter and godmother. I just want to tell them my soul has gone with them since that dreadful night. The Magdalene you knew is gone. Blind Mag is on. I'm just a soulless person who sings for Rotti and Geneco.

"How did it feel like, Marni, dying? Does it hurt much? You're too lucky you didn't suffer much before you left us. I'm getting emptier and emptier every morning I wake up. Why don't you take me away in the middle of the night? I hate you…I hate you for not being here. I hate you for taking Shilo away from me and Nathan. I hate you for letting me stay with the devil." I wanted to let out a sob but I couldn't. I lost the ability to show my emotion. I'm just the songbird. Do I even have the right to cry? Walking towards the window to watch the snow coming from the sky was the only thing I could do at night but not tonight.

"Magdalene dear, where are you going on this cold winter night? You have to sleep soon as you have an event to go tomorrow morning." my bodyguard warns me. I give her a look, a deadly glare. Magdalene shouldn't be called by her filthy, evil mouth. She steps back and I grab my coat. Walking down the street while watching the snow reminds me of the days I was blind. I was blind and Marni was the only one who guided me through the snow. It didn't matter much when I was blind. People could call me names. I had control over myself. But…using my dignity to trade with my sight…I'm just a puppet for Geneco. People don't even look me in their eyes after I gained my sight.

While I'm wandering on the street, there's a rose on the ground. It looks like being stepped on but still being beautiful. I pick it up and look over to the garden. Other roses are dead whereas the one in my hand is still alive. I put it in my pocket and keep it warm. I won't let people step on it anymore.

I wake and look at the clock which says 8 am. I pull myself up looking at the rose I brought home from last night. I quickly put on my favourite tight, low collar, green dress and put the rose on my head as part of my hairdo. Before I get into the limousine, I take my last glance at my house.

 _You're going to escape the hell. You're going to be free, Magdalene._ I think to myself.

After I arrive in Geneco, I try to settle in my dressing room as usual. _Try to_ because…my heartbeat can never settle and calm whenever I'm here. But…who is ever willing to listen to my heart?

"Oh darling, don't put the rose on your head. It just makes you look sadder. You're Blind Mag honey. You should put on something glamorous." My makeup artist says while putting the rose on the table.

"Bella look-a beautiful. Pavi loves Bella." Pavi, one of the Largos says. They make me sick. They were once beautiful children. Yet, they have an evil father. "This-a Gentern is just-a like you, Bella. She has-a had an eye transplantation. Now-a she sees" Pavi says excitedly and a Gentern comes in. "But-a of course, she is never as-a beautiful as you, Maggie." He says while stroking my cheeks. I try to hide. It is just I don't have the courage to move away from anyone here in Geneco. "Does Bella love-a Pavi new face?" He is so close to me, almost the kissing distance.

"What's that? Rat Piss?" There is only one person who shouts like that. That is Luigi, the eldest son of the Largos. We all go out to see what is going on. He is once again stabbing people.

"Luigi, stop it!" Everyone gasps as I stop Luigi from stabbing people.

"Who's gonna sing then after you leave?" The Largo girl pushes my shoulder.

"Amber, please! It's not my place." I walk away.

"Someone must sing why can't it be me? Listen, you bitch!" She pushes me once more. The Largo children start arguing about who will get Geneco after Rotti dies. I totally don't know what is going on with three of them.

"That's enough! Children off!" I recognise this voice. It's Rotti. He smiles at me and I…fake smile at him. "Mag, there's someone I would like you to meet, the daughter of an old friend, the ghost from your past."

I try to keep my smile when I see the little girl. I can't believe what I see. She looks…exactly the same as Marni but in a smaller body. The smile on her face reminds me of Marni. At this moment I know the little girl is my goddaughter who is supposed to be dead 19 years ago. Still, I'm not too sure about this although I have the feeling she is Shilo.

"I could help you too." The man speaks out. What does he mean? He can't take away another girl's life like he did to me. Before I can say anything to the little Marni, I get called to the stage.

The girl never leaves as long as I'm there. I keep watching her. I look at her facial features, her hair. I have no doubt she's my lost goddaughter. Please don't fall in this trap. I beg you.


End file.
